


Not another CLAMP Universe Story

by MoeMoeMomo



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, Fai and Kurogane's dark pasts, Gen, It's CLAMP so you can assume there will be a lot of cameos from different characters, M/M, Modern Era, Not Beta Read, Tomoyo-centric because she is my best girl, What if Fai and Kurogane were in CCS universe, Yuko is still pretty much the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoeMoeMomo/pseuds/MoeMoeMomo
Summary: Cross posted from fanfiction by me, the author.I always wondered if there were a version of Fai and Kurogane in the CCS world, so here's my answer to that:Tomoyo, now in high school, runs across a certain mysterious shop and gets drawn into helping a mysterious (possibly dangerous?) stranger. Who else will be drawn into this complicated web and what kind of adventures will they bring?There will be Kuro/Fai though this is told mostly from Tomoyo's POV. I started writing this years ago before Clear Card came out, so we're just going to pretend that didn't happen.
Relationships: Daidouji Tomoyo & Kurogane, Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran (background), Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito (background)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. An Impossible Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the writing in the first few chapters! Like I said, they were written a couple years ago now. 
> 
> These first few chaps are also a bit on the shorter side, though I hope to make them longer as I write new ones. 
> 
> I love CLAMP works, I love Kuro/Fai and I really need a distraction from grad school so I was happy to try and pick this back up again. 
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoy it :)

There was something wrong. Tomoyo had no magical powers, but she had tagged along with Sakura enough times to understand what the strangeness of magic felt like in a largely non-magical world. Although she had her cell phone to call Kero-chan and Sakura right away, for some reason today Tomoyo hesitated. She heard the wind rustling through the trees above her but felt no breeze and the fallen leaves at her feet were still. She wasn’t anywhere particularly abnormal. Just walking home from one of her private singing lessons. The team of bodyguards probably wasn’t far behind her, always discreetly following in a plain but high class sedan, so as to give the “young miss” some sense of freedom in her teenage years, though it was by no means a secret. As such Tomoyo did not feel afraid for her safety, just strange… off somehow.

Despite her bodyguards, Tomoyo also knew that they could not be much help against any kind of magical force, so she kept her thumb on the “call” button of her cell phone just in case. Tomoyo did not often stop to take in the commercial buildings along her route home, but she liked to think of herself as an observant person, and most people would say that would be an understatement. However, when she looked to her left, she stopped mid step, caught off guard by the traditional house and grounds in the midst of their town’s business district. She had a sneaking suspicion that the reason she had never noticed this place before was because it hadn’t been there before. Or at least it hadn’t appeared to  _ her  _ there before…

But before she could press the button to dial Sakura, a low female voice called out to her.

“Young girl!”

Tomoyo raised her eyes from the traditional japanese manicured gardens to the figure standing on the front steps. A formidable figure indeed, she was very tall and slender, with black hair as long as Tomoyo’s own, though the woman’s was completely straight.

“Don’t make that phone call. Come join me for tea instead,” the friendly tone of her voice did not disguise her meaning. It was not a question or an invitation. It was a summons. Tomoyo hesitated at the property line, but as soon as her toe crossed over, it was like she could hear the cogs of fate clicking into place. Yuko smiled. 

* * *

Tomoyo was led through the smoky greeting lounge and beaded doors to the tea room by two exuberant girls who were almost identical except for their hair, and now she was seated across from Yuko at a plain round table with a simple silky white tablecloth. The woman never actually introduced herself, but Tomoyo heard the girls, Maru and Moro, say, “What tea today, Yuko?”

To which she replied after giving Tomoyo a long once over, “How about the golden oolong?” Which happened to be Tomoyo’s favorite...

Now, after having been served their tea in western style elegant porcelain cups, Yuko finally spoke to Tomoyo.

“You must have a wish, you wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

“I have a feeling I wouldn’t  _ be able to  _ be here otherwise.”

The woman in the black kimono with a butterfly motif and fringe accents fascinated Tomoyo, not only because of her impeccable style, but her half lidded red eyes seemed to hold many secrets.

Those eyelids closed and Yuko smiled, put her elbows on the table, laced her fingers together and propped her chin up before she opened her eyes again; now they were twinkling with what Tomoyo hoped was amusement. 

“I see I must not underestimate you…”

Tomoyo didn’t know how to answer, but was very well bred of course so she sipped her tea politely, waiting for Yuko to take the lead. Yuko seemed totally at ease, content to just watch Tomoyo, her graceful fingers curling around the teacup now.

“Nevertheless, you do have a wish. One that you have held deep in your heart for quite some time now.”

Tomoyo didn’t blush, but did feel a twinge of shame and looked down into her tea cup. Sakura’s smiling face flashed in her mind.  _ Tomoyo! Syaoran wrote me from Hong Kong! _ Sakura’s tear stained face now,  _ He says he won’t be able to come for Golden Week. I know I shouldn’t cry, I’ll be alright with such wonderful friends like Tomoyo-chan and Kero-chan! _

“I have always wished for my friend’s happiness over my own,” she answered simply.

“A dangerous wish,” Yuko replied, “it’s hard to predict what your friend will do with the energy offered by your wishes. If they disappoint you, it is easy to succumb to despair and regret.” Now she fixed Tomoyo with a sly gaze, “But nothing happens by coincidence, everything is inevitability.” 

Tomoyo paused at that, digging deeper into her heart’s dearest wishes.  _ I wish I was Sakura’s greatest happiness. More than anyone else… I want to be by her side.  _ Tomoyo had never lied to herself in this regard. She was in love with Sakura. But it was utterly unrequited, and she knew it, besides the fact that they were cousins.

“I… have decided that whatever Sakura’s choice, I shall support her, because it has always been her smile that has brightened my world. And she has made her choice. I could never be comforted by her smile again knowing that it was only because of a spell that she loved me and not her true happiness… So my wish is, in essence, one that could never come true, not by any power, except of course, Sakura’s.” 

Tomoyo didn’t know why she was telling this woman all of this, but Yuko’s mischievous eyes softened a little, considering her guest carefully again, before she said,

“Once again you have shown yourself much wiser than expected.”

_ Once again I have no idea what you’re talking about, “expected?” _ Tomoyo thought, but she kept quiet and sipped her tea. 

“Are you not bored with the day to day routine? Never being the main character in your own story?”

Tomoyo was caught off guard, “Bored?” she asked, without really expecting an answer.

“It seems to me that someone as beautiful and intelligent as you, with the resources that your family can offer, could do anything she wanted in the world. Yet you stay here making costumes for your unrequited love. Am I wrong?” Yuko answered with more questions. 

Tomoyo wanted to say, ‘you’re wrong!’ right away, but the words caught in the back of her throat. Never mind asking this strange woman how she knew all these intimate details about Tomoyo’s life. 

In elementary school, making costumes and filming Sakura seemed like the only thing she wanted to do. But now that they were both in high school, thinking about universities and futures beyond Tomoeda. Although she would follow Sakura to the ends of the earth, Tomoyo thought maybe it  _ was _ time to do something selfish.  _ What are you going to do, design the lingerie for Sakura’s wedding night with Syaoran, and then retire to be an old maid in the country?  _

Yuko seemed to be able to sense even the slightest change in Tomoyo’s heart, “I did not mean to distress you. It was inevitable that you came here with your wish. Because today it is I that will compensate  _ you _ to complete a service for  _ me _ .” 


	2. A Cure for Boredom: But at what cost?

Tomoyo sat in class the next morning in a total daze. When the class assignments had come out for that year Tomoyo had been devastated to see that she and Sakura were no longer in the same class. Today, however, she was grateful to have the time to herself to think. 

Sakura was quite dense when it came to her own feelings but had already asked, “Tomoyo, are you not feeling well? You look a little pale today.” 

It’s not as if Tomoyo wanted to keep this a secret from Sakura forever, but right now she wanted more time. It would be hard to say, “I met a witch who couldn’t grant me a wish because I am in love with you Sakura, so now I’m just waiting for her to make some request of me.” 

Yuko had ushered her back out through the shop last night soon after a rather cryptic promise to “find you when more information develops,” all but slamming the door in Tomoyo’s face in haste. She never made it clear what kind of compensation Tomoyo could expect to receive, and if possible, was even more vague on the subject of what kind of task it was in the first place. So now Tomoyo sat at her desk going over every sentence of their conversation trying to find some clue. The only thing she really was illuminating was just how spot on Yuko had been about her. Tomoyo  _ was  _ bored. Classes were easy enough for Tomoyo to coast through without much effort, she had always been smart that way. With all the Sakura, former Clow, cards now safely in Sakura’s possession Tomoeda had become painfully boring again in fact. There had never been any question that Tomoyo would continue in her mother’s footsteps at the company, so her future was pretty much decided on as well. Tomoyo wasn’t usually the kind of person to dwell on things like that, and admittedly she was always so wrapped up in Sakura that she didn’t often give her own life much thought other than continuing existing hobbies. It had always felt like enough anyway. 

_Why did that witch have to ruin everything,_ Tomoyo gave in to a spiteful thought. She loved her mother’s company and had always wanted to work there, loved Sakura and was so grateful to have a best friend like her. But now…. What? That wasn’t enough for her? Tomoyo shook her head unconsciously. _No, I’m still me. Yuko did not change who I am._ She would never be that person reaching for the unreachable. She was blessed to know that happiness comes from within and that true strength comes from the heart, and always has been. Tomoyo wasn’t aware of it of course, but that was the nature of her soul, and it shone brightly through no matter the world or circumstance. Tomoeda’s Tomoyo sighed, conceding defeat. There was nothing that could be done about it now, and turning it over in her mind was making her anxious. She tried to turn her focus back to the lesson somewhat successfully, resolving to tell Sakura after all. 

* * *

“Eehhhhhh?” 

Sakura did not disappoint, letting out her telltale sign of surprise. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner Tomoyo? This sounds like a big deal!” 

She wasn’t angry, just concerned, Tomoyo knew, but still felt a slight twinge of regret, she hadn’t really told Sakura everything after all. Only that a very mysterious witch in a very mysterious house had asked her to complete a task, TBD. Tomoyo knew confessing the whole story would only traumatize Sakura, that’s the kind of person she was. Knowing that her friend had been in unrequited love with her for near on 8 years, suffering, would make Sakura…  _ Well we’re not going to think about that because it’ll never come to that anyway, I’ll never tell her.  _

“I’m sorry Sakura, I just had a lot to think about, I guess.” 

“But I don’t ever want you to suffer or feel bad by yourself Tomoyo! Please rely on me a little more, I promise if there is something I can do to help, I will!” 

She was holding Tomoyo’s hands in hers, fixing Tomoyo with that terribly sincere and slightly pouty gaze that no red blooded person could resist. 

Tomoyo sighed but couldn’t help smiling, even as her stomach twisted in guilt, “Thank you Sakura, you’re such a good friend!” 

Sakura smiled back before a new resolute look came over her. 

“Let’s walk home the way you did last night, and try and find this Yuko person’s house again.” 

Tomoyo felt like their chances were slim, but nodded, maybe Sakura could sense the magic concealment, or something. She didn’t know much, but knew that this Yuko must have a great deal of power to make a house disappear, however despite earlier misgivings really did have a lot of faith in Sakura’s magic. It had helped her many times over, and Tomoyo would never forget that. 

Tomoyo’s instinct had been correct this time though. She and Sakura had walked up and down and up and down and all around the block where Tomoyo had seen Yuko’s house last evening, but to no avail. It should have been obvious, of course, a traditional property like that in a commercial district, but even Sakura admitted defeat after their third lap around. 

“I just don’t feel anything,” she said frustratedly sitting down on the curb. 

Tomoyo joined her and sighed, “I guessed that it wouldn’t be that easy to find. Maybe Kero-chan could tell us something?” 

Sakura nodded solemnly, and stood up extending a hand to help Tomoyo, and they walked back to Sakura’s house. The two girls let themselves inside, Sakura’s father and brother were still at work, and Tomoyo helped her make tea for three. 

* * *

“EEEEEHHHHHHH? You met tha dimensional witch?!” 

Kero-chan did not disappoint either, although of course Tomoyo had no idea what he was talking about. 

“The who?” Sakura asked for her. 

Kero turned toward the window, standing on the sill in his trademark cross armed pensive stance, that he thought made him look  _ so _ cool, “Yuko. The Witch of Dimensions, or the Dimensional Witch she gets called. She runs that shop granting wishes and was Clow’s girlfriend.” 

Now it was Tomoyo’s turn to be shocked, “But Clow-san died many years ago right? This woman couldn’t have been older than 35 or 40.” 

“Long story short she is under a spell that keeps her locked inside a certain time and place, until a certain wish can be granted. But it’s an impossible wish. I don’t know all the details, Clow would never tell me, but she has remained in that shop gaining power for years and years… and to think she would show up here. Tch. There’s bound to be trouble.” 

Tomoyo thought of her own impossible wish, and her curiosity piqued. 

“But Kero-Chan,” Sakura interjected, “that doesn’t make sense. If she has to stay in the same place, how come we couldn’t find her today?”

“She’s too crafty for even the Cardcaptor to find her if she doesn’t want to be found,” Kero answered cradling his chin.

“Last night she mentioned something about wishes. That if I didn’t have a wish I wouldn’t be able to be there,” Tomoyo added, then fought the urge to clap her hand over her mouth.  _ Please don’t ask about my wish! _

“Right,” Kero confirmed, “She grants wishes now, for a price of course.The whole house is under a very strong enchantment, has been for years. It’s a tricky one too, it’s almost like the house finds you when you need it, a loophole for her being trapped. Clow helped her set it up if I remember correctly…” 

“Then I should have sensed Clow’s magic at least, right Kero-chan?” Sakura asked.

“Hmmmm,” Kero flew back down to where they were sitting on the floor of Sakura’s room with the tea. He took a sip then smiled up at the girls, “Sakura don’t worry it’s not anything wrong with your magic, and I highly doubt that Yuko would put Tomoyo in any danger. She’s shifty and whip smart and that makes her dangerous for sure, but I think Clow loved her a lot more than he ever let on, and he always had the best interest of the world in mind, so I’m going to chose to trust that.” 

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief and Tomoyo felt touched,  _ She was really worried about me. _

Kero continued, “But they were both wily, I mean you know Eriol-kun and his mischievous side, so let’s pay attention carefully to anything that happens in the next couple of days.”

Sakura hopped up and exclaimed, “I know!” surprising both her roommate and her guest. She ran the two steps over to her bed grabbing her backpack that she had thrown down earlier, and pulled her cellphone out of a front pocket. 

“Let’s call Eriol-kun right now!”

“Yosh!” Kero chimed in.

Tomoyo giggled, covering her mouth, she couldn’t help it; seeing Sakura and Kero all worked up again reminded her of the old days. 

* * *

Eriol, however, didn’t, or couldn’t, provide much clarification. He did sound just as surprised as Kero had been though, “I don’t think Clow really planned for our paths to cross again,” he explained, “My memories regarding her are very cloudy. I imagine he knew that despite being his reincarnation, I am not him, therefore he wanted me to have the possibility of living my own life.” 

Sakura’s shoulders sagged visibly in disappointment as the three of them huddled around the phone, which was on speaker. 

“I do know however, that there are many more forces at work regarding Yuko, some that we probably couldn’t hope to understand in this lifetime, so I would err on the side of caution. She herself I feel in my heart to be noble and trustworthy, but she may bring powerful enemies. Be careful all of you… I will try to look into the matter more. Oh, out of curiosity, what was your wish Tomoyo?”

_ Damn Eriol-kun he is wily! He knew about my crush on Sakura for sure, he just wants to make trouble. _

Tomoyo faltered but surprisingly Kero spoke before she could find her words, 

“Our Tomoyo-chan is too smart to become indebted to a character like that! She didn’t make a wish. In fact, the witch has promised to become indebted to her, isn’t that right?” He folded his arms nodding sagely to himself hovering by the phone. 

Tomoyo finally found her voice and interjected before Eriol could steer the conversation back to her wish, “Yes, but the question of course remains, what will I have to do to earn whatever payment she promised? What will she ask of me?”

There was a pause in the conversation as they all thought before Eriol’s voice came through the speaker, “Well, I don’t know that but, I  _ do _ know that Yuko  _ always _ operates by the rule of equivalent exchange. The universe must remain in balance and so the cosmic value of the price and the payment will always be equal. If she really decides to play around with you Tomoyo-chan, you can at least expect a fabulous reward.”

Tomoyo frowned, and they heard a quiet voice in the background of wherever Eriol was standing saying, “Don’t bully those girls, you’re getting that look on your face, don’t make me go to Japan again…”

Kero took the phone somewhat insensitively demanding to talk to Spinel one on one to “catch up” for a few seconds and then the room descended into silence as he hung up. If anything the phone call left them feeling more unsure, it was left dreadfully open ended, and that wasn’t the last trouble Tomoyo would get from Eriol, she was sure. They all exchanged an uncertain look with each other, when they heard Touya downstairs say, “Tadaima!”

Sakura got up and stuck her head out the door and answer, “Okaeri!” She turned back to Tomoyo and said, “Why don’t you stay for dinner?” 

Of course Tomoyo was a frequent guest at the Kinomoto’s dinner table and Touya and Fujitaka would be happy to accommodate her, but tonight she felt like taking the walk home before it got too late to think some more.  She told Sakura, who objected at first, but understood, and then greeted Touya, who also invited her to stay, but she bid them goodnight. 

Sakura walked Tomoyo down the front path to the gate, and hesitated a moment before she said, “Tomoyo-chan? Please promise you will tell me right away if anything happens. You always have supported and comforted me and I want to be able to do the same, ne?” 

Tomoyo hugged Sakura, cherishing the moment feeling their bodies warmly pressed against each other. “I promise! With my gallant protector everything will definitely be alright!” she replied, and Sakura smiled in return. 

But when Tomoyo turned away to start her walk home her smile faded and she sunk back into deep thought. Even Eriol had no concrete answers, though Tomoyo had always thought him to be unnecessarily cryptic. Whatever would happen next, one thing was for certain, Tomoyo was no longer bored.


	3. Tomoyo Temporarily Loses Her Cool (Don't worry she get's it right back)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my attempt at humanizing Tomoyo and giving her a bit more depth than CLAMP usually does. As such, it feels a bit OOC to me and I'm still not totally happy with it, but such is life.
> 
> She is truly one of my favorite characters of all time, wish we could see more of her.

The three days after that passed without much incident, and still no word from the mysterious witch. Although Sakura almost smacked Yamazaki a couple times when he popped up behind them, as he often did, because she was so jumpy. Tomoyo was slightly more composed than her friend, but not by much. The usual cool, sweet, and polite facade that Tomoyo could put up with ease was not coming as naturally, and as a result she felt much more exhausted at the end of each day. Despite her fatigue, when she lay down to sleep her mind would start racing, and would re-play her conversation with Yuko over and over.  _ If this is the price of not being bored, maybe I have had enough,  _ Tomoyo kept asking herself, but she also could not deny or forget the exhilaration she had felt setting foot in that shop. 

Tomoyo collapsed down on her giant four poster bed at the end of the third day, totally spent. Tomorrow was Sunday, so no school, thankfully; but she, Sakura, and Kero were planning to meet anyway to try to brainstorm some more, as fruitless as it felt. She had just gotten home from her regular choir meeting, and her Mother had left a note saying she would be late at work. The maids were down in their private quarters all the way on the other side of the mansion so Tomoyo relaxed her face, melting into the down comforter as she closed her eyes. This was about the only alone time she had gotten this week now that she thought about it. Her respite did not last long though; she heard her cell phone start vibrating inside her bag across the room where she had uncharacteristically thrown it to the floor a couple minutes earlier. 

Heaving a big sigh, Tomoyo dragged herself out of bed to answer.

“Hello?” she asked, sounding a little more exasperated than she felt.

“Is this a bad time?” replied a deep woman’s voice.

Tomoyo’s eyes shot open in surprise, it was Yuko. Realizing that she still hadn’t answered, Tomoyo stuttered a little bit as she switched the phone to her other ear and sat down on the sofa, “N-no I apologize, now is fine.”

“Someone will be arriving at your door soon. He needs a temporary sanctuary, and staying with me is out of the question for various reasons so I gave him your address. Oh and I told him to wait somewhere inconspicuous rather than ringing the doorbell and alerting anyone to his presence, so you better go check in a couple minutes,” Yuko’s silky voice glided through the receiver, but Tomoyo thought she heard a smirk as the witch continued,”He’s a lot less scary than he looks, I promise.” 

Tomoyo was stunned silent. She almost pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.  _ Maybe I was so tired I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and everything since then has been a dream. No that’s not right _ , she knew that. But still, it was tempting to believe.

_ Someone staying here? What?! _

Even though it was probably within Tomoyo’s rights to demand somewhat of an explanation her breeding and manners kicked in before she could think about it and so instead she replied rather dumbly, “I-I see. And this… this is the task that you told me you would compensate me for?”

“Yes of course, the balance must be maintained, though we will have to discuss the details of that later, now I must go! I apologize for not making better introductions, have fun, ne?” Yuko intoned cheerily, and hung up. 

Tomoyo sat there holding her phone for a full minute, still in shock. What had just happened? _How am I supposed to hide a strange man in my house?_ _Why SHOULD a seventeen year old girl be hiding a strange man in her house?!_ She stood up suddenly, clenching her fists, anger and frustration flowing through her small body in powerful waves. _I’ve taken everything pretty much in stride so far, but this is getting ridiculous!_

Anger wasn’t something that Tomoyo normally succumbed to, but she actually had quite a stubborn temper once she got fired up, and all the stress of the past three days had welled up inside her. The accompanying rush of adrenaline perhaps was a blessing in disguise, as she put on a house coat and shoes to venture out into the dark to search for this “scary looking” man. At most other times Tomoyo probably would have felt afraid to wander outside at night knowing there was a possibly dangerous person lurking around, without Sakura at least. But tonight for whatever reason was the straw that broke the camel’s back. She was tired of being the ever prepared, ever reasonable, ever dependable Tomoyo.  _ Does nobody ever stop to think about  _ **_my_ ** _ feelings?  _ Right now she wanted nothing better than to curl up in bed and forget about everything; her boredom had been cured, but at the price of her composure. 

She  _ was _ still rational enough to think about what would happen if her family bodyguards found a suspicious person hiding on the grounds, however, so she quickened her pace despite her frustration.

Tomoyo knew the grounds like the back of her hand, she  _ had _ been sneaking out of the house at night since she was 10 years old after all. But once she got outside and had done a lap of the property there was still no sign of this mysterious person. It would of course be easier if she knew what she was looking for or where exactly to look; her family’s house wasn’t particularly small. 

But when she rounded the corner of the small garden shed that was tucked away at the rear of the property, two very large, strong hands darted out to grab her. One clamped firmly over her mouth, the other wrapping around her waist to yank her jarringly further into the shadows. She screamed of course, but only a muffled screech escaped through the man’s fingers. 

Then a deep and deceptively calm voice growled out, “I will not harm you I promise… Are you the young miss Daidouji Tomoyo?” right next to her ear. His hand did not leave her mouth so Tomoyo just nodded under his grip. But then to her surprise he let go with a loud sigh of relief and promptly collapsed to the ground, almost bringing Tomoyo with him. 

For her part Tomoyo did her best not to shriek and wake any of the house staff. She took a step back catching her breath. Now able to get a look at her temporary captor, she noticed just how large this man was. He was easily 6’4” maybe even taller, with black hair drenched with sweat dripping over his face. His huge body was anything but lanky, there was definitely a very strong muscle core underneath his tanned skin, and Tomoyo had felt the calluses on his hands when he grabbed her face. It was clear that this man was at least some kind of physical laborer, but judging from his quick instincts and skills when he had grabbed her, Tomoyo guessed maybe even military. 

One more quick glance told her that there was no way she would be able to carry this man inside by herself, he was just too heavy. Never mind about getting caught, it would be impossible even for her to drag him more than a few feet.  _ What have I gotten myself into? _ She sighed before pulling her cell phone out of her pocket to dial Sakura. With the float and illusion cards it would be easy to get the man inside unseen as long as Sakura could get here quickly. Her earlier anger now totally dissipated from the shock and this man’s obvious need for medical care, Tomoyo switched back into “Tomoyo” mode. Ever ready, ever efficient.

* * *

The man slept fitfully the whole night in the bed she had prepared for him in her closet. Which wasn’t much of an imposition considering Tomoyo’s closet was as big as most Japanese people’s rooms. Sakura and Kero had arrived right away after Tomoyo called and with their help, she managed to get the man cleaned up and looked over. Sakura used magic to try to help his system fight off whatever was plaguing him. 

“I’m afraid that’s all I can do,” she said, “His aura feels more balanced now but if he has internal bleeding or anything more serious…” sounding genuinely apologetic for this man she didn’t even know. She stumbled as she tried to stand and Tomoyo rushed over to catch her. 

“Ne, SA-KU-RA,” Kero scolded, “Why did you use so much energy on this stranger? I’ve told you before healing magic is dangerous!” 

Sakura looked up at Tomoyo with a shaky smile before righting herself, “Because the Witch entrusted Tomoyo with this important task right? And besides I can’t just stand by and do nothing. He looked like he was suffering terribly…” 

Sakura’s empathy and raw compassion still surprised Tomoyo sometimes. But Sakura had been right. The man looked a little better now that they had wiped the sweat from him, and the magic had calmed him somewhat, but Tomoyo was still worried. It seemed he had a terrible fever, and it had not broken yet, even now, hours later. 

Sakura and Kero went back home so that Sakura could rest and be back in time for breakfast, to pretend she hadn’t snuck out, though surely Touya had noticed, as he always did. Yukito was currently away on a college trip but Tomoyo knew the inherently suspicious and mysterious Yue would have something to say about all of this too. She and her other guardian would be coming back later in the day, as they had originally intended, though the circumstances had changed, of course. Rather than brainstorm about what Yuko could possibly want of Tomoyo, now they would be consumed with what to do once this man woke up.

This currently left Tomoyo by herself with the patient, and the thought struck her that she didn’t even know this man’s name. What she really wanted was to speak to Yuko, ask her to expound on the minimal information she had shared last night, and most of all to figure out what the Witch expected her to realistically do. But of course, Tomoyo had no way to initiate contact, she could only wait for another phone call from a ‘restricted’ number, or hope that the shop appeared once more. 

“no… NO… mother…”

Tomoyo was startled out of her thoughts, and she rushed to the man’s side, struggling to stay out of the way of his flailing arms. He was tossing and turning much more violently now, and this was the first time she had heard his voice since he had collapsed. It seemed that the vision behind his eyelids was horrific, he was making clawing motions and all intelligible words had given way to pitiful moans of terror. This was the first time Tomoyo had ever seen an adult man cry or look this way; it was jarring but she didn’t let it bother her. Finally managing to restrain his fists she started quietly comforting the man not really realizing what she was doing, just letting her own incredibly kind instincts kick in. 

“Shhhhh, it’s ok. You’re safe, whatever you’re seeing, it’s over now. There’s no danger here. Shhhh be at peace…” 

She was stroking his forehead with a cool cloth, and her words were having their intended effect. The man’s breathing was still uneven, but he wasn’t thrashing anymore, and his face had relaxed from the grimace that had been there all night. Tomoyo breathed her own sigh of relief, this was the only marked improvement she had seen in a couple of hours. Dawn was approaching, and Tomoyo had gotten no sleep, focusing instead of course on the patient in her care. Sitting in the chair she had pulled next to the bed, Tomoyo leaned her head on her crossed forearms, closed her eyes, only meaning to take a short rest, but sleep soon came to her. 

She dreamt of a mirror. Or at least that’s what she thought it was at first, but of course it wasn’t a mirror, it must have been more of a window, for the Tomoyo on the other side was wearing an ornamental headdress and elegant very old fashioned kimono. _I don't remember making that outfit_ , was the only, slightly nonsensical thought, that dreaming Tomoyo could muster. The edges of the other Tomoyo’s eyes were turned up in a subtle smile as she beckoned the dreaming girl closer. 

“Hey,”

A gruff voice woke her, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was startled at the still unfamiliar voice and confused as to why she was looking around at her wardrobe on hangers. But then of course the last bits of sleep were chased away as she came face to face with… she still didn’t know his name. Rubbing her eyes and smoothing her hair down she finally replied, “Good Morning.”

Utter silence passed between them, except for the first chirping of the morning’s birds outside. 

“Don’t you have any questions for me? I would if I were you.”

The man’s informal, almost rude tone put Tomoyo off but she didn’t let it show on her face, because she did, in fact, have many questions. 

“May I know your name?” she asked with a strained smile.

“Kurogane,” he answered almost immediately.

“Kurogane… - san, well then, pleased to meet you, my name is Daidouji Tomoyo, though you knew that I suppose,” she introduced herself almost by force of habit. She could see that her extreme politeness was grating to the man. Tomoyo resolved not to let him get the better of her or scare her when they were sitting in her closet, in her home, after she had taken care of him all night long. He didn’t respond despite his apparent annoyance.  _ If he is going to be like this, then fine.  _

Standing up and looking down at Kurogane she said, “Well I’m sure you would like to get yourself cleaned up, I’m going to sleep for a couple more hours in my own bed. Feel free to use the bathroom in my suite though I wouldn’t wander outside, unless you’d like to give one of my poor maids a heart attack. I don’t know what trouble you are in or how long you expect to stay here… but I made a deal with the Witch, exactly how or for what reason, I’m not sure either. I was hoping perhaps the two of us could have a nice chat once you were feeling a little better but maybe you still don’t feel well enough…”

“Thank you,” he barked out, interrupting her.

That definitely wasn’t what Tomoyo had expected.

“That Witch,” he continued hesitating slightly at first, “she’s not normal. I mean she doesn’t follow regular Japanese custom, she doesn’t think how her decisions affect other people. So thank you, for taking me in, in the middle of the night. Just take my advice and stay on the lending side with her, payment she collects is almost never in the form of money.”

The pensive, halting tone of Kurogane’s voice was an extreme juxtaposition to his gruff appearance, so despite her own exhaustion Tomoyo’s curiosity reached up and moved her mouth seemingly without permission, “And you? What payment did Yuko demand of you?”

She regretted speaking as soon as the words left her mouth, as Kurogane tensed visibly. Any barriers he may have let down went flying back up as he broke their eye contact. 

Tomoyo bowed at the waist, a bit lower than she normally would to convey her remorse,

“I beg your pardon, I realize that was a terribly personal question. I’m going to go get some rest and I hope you can do the same.”

Kurogane was done talking now it seemed, for he merely grunted a reply. However he did sit up slightly and nod at Tomoyo’s bow, he couldn’t help responding to her formal but genuine apology. 

When she re-entered the bedroom from the closet Tomoyo let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. However, any remaining disconcerting thoughts drifted away as soon as her head hit the pillow. 


	4. Rude Awakening

Tomoyo didn’t get much more than an hour and a half of sleep in her bed before her maid knocked on the door at 9:00, like she did every Sunday. Tomoyo loathed sleeping in too late, even on days off, but this morning she groaned and rolled over. 

“Young Miss, your breakfast is ready. Would you like to come down or should I bring it up?” the maid asked through the door. Tomoyo felt like her eyelids were sealed shut with sleep, but she pried them open and managed to get her brain working. 

“Okuno-san,” she addressed the maid while swinging her feet over the side of the bed and putting her hair in a long ponytail, “I am feeling ravenous, and I am expecting Sakura-chan over later this morning. Would you please bring me 2 extra portions of breakfast, I’ll eat in my room, and then start to make some cakes or sweets for our guest?”

Maids in the Daidouji household learned quickly to roll with the punches. The mistresses Daidouji were very kind, but prone to strange whims, and that Kinomoto girl certainly seemed to eat at least a whole cake to herself every time she came over, so the maid simply answered, “Of course miss,” turned and began the tasks asked of her. 

Tomoyo rubbed her eyes one more time for good measure then hopped out of her large four-poster bed once and for all. She drew her nightgown tighter around her body as if to protect herself from a non-existent breeze, then knocked on her closet door.  _ This feels strange.  _ She thought as she waited for an answer from the man she barely knew who was currently squatting on a cot next to her frilly dresses and shoes. Her next thought was fleeting but sent a powerful feeling of dread radiating through her.  _ What if he’s gone? What if whatever hurt him so badly found him and got him and is waiting for me just on the other side of this door? _

When another few moments passed without any answer, her fears seemed much more reasonable than in the moment before. 

Despite fear of embarrassing him, or herself, busting through the door without permission, Tomoyo’s worry took precedent and she opened the closet carefully. It was deserted. Surprised and concerned, Tomoyo ran to the cot where Kurogane’s bedding was folded neatly, to look for any trace he might have left behind. There was a piece of torn scrap paper that had the word, “Thank you,” scribbled on it, but that was all. 

“Damn,” Tomoyo muttered.

She would have liked to believe that this would be the end of the matter.  _ The man is gone, and he really doesn’t have anything to do with me anyway, so my job is done right? _ But her strong intuition told her that it would not be so easy. She doubted that she would see anything but Tomoyo instinctively went over to the window, Kurogane’s large frame should have stood out in the light of day but there was no sign of him. 

That is until she stuck her head all the way out the window and looked straight down; she sucked air in through her teeth to conceal a gasp of surprise and concern. There in a large black heap was Kurogane; it looked like he had fallen trying to climb out of the window and passed out. Tomoyo cursed again, and rushed back out of the closet to go to the back door,  _ like a normal human being,  _ she thought,  _ instead of leaping out of the window like a lunatic.  _

Luckily Kurogane was coming to by the time Tomoyo reached him, with her hands on her hips. “And just how long were you planning to stay here?” she asked, not bothering to hide the amusement in her voice.

If looks could kill, Kurogane’s would at least maim, as he answered, “Shuh- uhhp,” but he couldn’t hide the obvious slur in his speech. 

Tomoyo’s amusement quickly shifted back to concern as she bent down to feel his forehead, “Your fever seems to be gone, but now I’m worried you might have a concussion. I’ll have to take you to a doctor if that’s the case. You’re already slurring your words, there is the possibility of brain damage if we don’t get this checked on…” she trailed off, unsure of what his reaction would be. He leapt out of a window to get away from her, she couldn’t imagine Kurogane running at the chance to go to a hospital. 

“I don’t have brain damage!” he yelled angrily, standing up meaning to use his great height to intimidate Tomoyo, but he stumbled as he rose, and she shot out her arm to support him as best she could.

“You realize your case isn’t very convincing when I have to carry you, right?” she asked in her sweetest voice.

That threw him for a loop.

“Now listen to me. I’m not going to force you to do anything, BUT, the Witch put you in my care for a reason right? So I’m going to do my best to help you, but if you keep jumping out of windows there is not much that I can do! I hate to say this because it is not very hospitable, but this isn’t a very convenient situation for me either. You haven’t been very forthcoming and I don’t really fancy trying to explain to my Mother why her teenage daughter is hiding a man in her room, do you?”

He simply stared at her open mouthed.

“Right, didn’t think so. So if you don’t mind trying to get your feet working, let's try and get you back in my room before anyone sees.”

He seemed a lot more cooperative after that, and stayed in his moody silence the whole way back to his cot. Tomoyo almost had a heart attack trying to guide him whilst still remaining unseen, but he seemed almost resigned, which Tomoyo didn’t like. Early this morning and last night she had seen a fire in his eyes, but today she just saw sadness. Even though she had known him less than 24 hours Tomoyo already found herself hoping for this man’s eventual happiness.  _ He could be a murderer for all you know, Tomoyo,  _ she tried to tell herself but she just couldn’t picture it. He was large, he was strong, she had seen the fire, but she had also felt how gentle he was, how he had been careful not to scare her last night. 

Miraculously they had safely shut the door to Tomoyo’s suite before the maid had made it back with breakfast, and so Tomoyo took the tray at the door before the maid could come in, which was unusual… but again Daidouji maids rolled with the punches. 

Some of Kurogane’s color had returned now he was back in bed, which pleased Tomoyo more than she expected it to. This man’s stubborn mannerisms were endearing, in a way…

“Breakfast is here. I asked for three servings, I’m sure your body could really use the calories so don’t worry about me and just eat until you’re full,” she lectured as she propped some pillows up behind his head and put the tray over his lap. She hadn’t even finished her sentence when he muffled out an “Itadakimasu,” through a mouthful of food. 

She had been correct, it seemed he was starving. Tomoyo smiled, amused and pleased with herself again, settling down in the chair next to the cot. 

“So what possessed you to jump out of the window Kurogane-san?” she asked, maybe trying to joke with him.

He almost spat out a mouthful of scrambled eggs, but he wasn’t laughing. He soberly set down his utensils and fixed Tomoyo with a serious gaze.

“You don’t deserve the trouble I bring. I’m grateful to you, but I can take care of myself.”

“Yes I can see that,” she replied sarcastically. 

“Tch, little girl,” he growled out, “I’m talking about more than this. You, living in this house, with butlers and maids, you could never understand. I’ve been living on my own since I was younger than you.”

She was momentarily shocked, he was of course partially right, Tomoyo would never be able to fully understand, coming from a place of such privilege. 

Her voice was a bit quieter now, “You mean, you’re an orphan?”

“You think I would have asked the witch for a favor if I had any family to go to first?” 

Kurogane seemed to regret bringing that up as he broke his intense eye contact with Tomoyo.

Then he said something that surprised her even more, and she could have sworn she saw a slight blush form across his cheeks.

“I didn’t want to scare the maids, like you said, and I didn’t remember from last night where the back door was… I figured out the window wasn’t a great idea either about halfway to the ground.”

Tomoyo’s eyes went wide before understood he was answering her first question, then she burst into a fit of giggles. Maybe he was just deflecting talk of his family, she could still see the sadness behind his eyes, but she couldn’t help it. She also felt privileged that he felt comfortable enough to joke with her, despite herself, this man was growing on her. Like the older sibling she always wanted, that is before Sakura came into her life. For his part he seemed pleased with her laughter, in a shy kind of way, as he smiled almost imperceptibly and dug back into breakfast. Tomoyo suppressed her giggles and said what she wanted to say before she lost her nerve, while the atmosphere was still pleasant. 

“It is noble of you to try to protect me from whatever danger you’re hiding from, but someone I trust, told me to trust that the Witch’s intentions are ultimately good. And I am already grateful to have met you Kurogane-san. I hope sometime soon you feel like you can tell me about your situation so I can help. My friend Sakura, you probably don’t remember but she was here last night, she will help you too, has already helped you. I know it must be hard and you are used to being self-sufficient, which again is very noble, but you are not alone, I’ll be here if you ever decide you are ready, and I hope that we can become friends.” 

As she was speaking Tomoyo heard the echoes of what Sakura had told her just a few days ago, ‘ _ Tomoyo, please rely on me a little more, ne?’ Maybe the Witch could see Kurogane and I have a little more in common than one would initially assume _ . 

Kurogane looked back at Tomoyo, and she hoped the glimmer of warmth in his usually quite cold crimson eyes wasn’t just a trick of the light. Suddenly she had an idea, and popped out of her chair. Her patient jumped slightly at her unexpected movement, following her with his eyes.

“I’ve just had a wonderful idea. You keep eating your breakfast and resting, the friend I mentioned will be over later this morning, and maybe we can all talk a little more then, but for right now I need to go do something. Just wait here, make yourself comfortable.” She gave Kurogane one final once over with her eyes before flitting out of the closet, humming as she went. 

The maids answered Sakura’s ring at the front gate at 11:30, and let her show herself up to Tomoyo’s room, she was such a frequent visitor. Tomoyo didn’t notice her at first because she was bent over her work table, brows furrowed in concentration. Sakura put her hand on Tomoyo’s shoulder, not wanting to startle her. Tomoyo jumped slightly, but smiled when she turned and saw who it was. 

“I found you because I heard the sewing machine whirring. I said to myself, I haven’t heard that sound in a while, how nostalgic!” Sakura ran her hands through the dark fabric that Tomoyo was working over, “But this doesn’t look anything like something you’d make for me!”

“Yes this is for Kurogane-san, his clothes are so filthy I might ask him if I can just throw them out.”

“So his name is Kurogane-san! I still wouldn’t get too comfortable around him Tomoyo-chan!” Kero-chan piped up, flying out of Sakura’s backpack. He landed on Tomoyo’s shoulder fixing her with a serious look.

“What do you know about this guy? Almost nothin’?”

“Kero-chan,” Sakura chided him, “Tomoyo knows what she’s doing, right?” She fixed Tomoyo with a brilliant smile.

“Yes, thank you for your concern Kero-chan, but my instincts tell me he is a good person. Besides the Witch said he’s not as scary as he looks, and  _ you _ said we can trust the Witch more-or-less  _ right _ ?”

Kero grimaced slightly, Tomoyo had rhetorically backed him into a corner, “Yes, but let’s err on the side of ‘less’ ok? At least until we can find out more…” 

Sakura pulled Kero into a big hug, “Such a good guardian-san!” She exclaimed, teasing him.

“Wahhhhh, let me go or else I’ll transform and then you’ll be a crushed Cardcaptor!” 

Tomoyo and Sakura giggled, but the latter girl released him good naturedly. 

“I am almost finished here, if you two don’t mind waiting just a little bit, I don’t know if it’s a good idea for you to go in to see Kurogane this first time without me-”

Kero began to interrupt, “See if you have misgivings like that, how much can we really trust-”

But Tomoyo cut him off, raising her voice slightly continuing like he hadn’t even spoken, “I believe Okuno-san should be bringing some tea and cake up soon.”

“WAIIIII cake!!!” Kero exclaimed, doing a complete 180 from his serious demeanor.

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled again at his predictable reaction, but then Sakura smiled knowingly.

“Of course we understand Tomoyo, the Witch entrusted  _ you _ with his welfare, so you can’t help feeling responsible. And he’s still recovering I’m sure, we won’t disrupt him. Take your time!” She squeezed Tomoyo’s shoulder one more time, and ushered an ecstatic Kero back to the lounge where the maid Okuno-san would momentarily bring the tea servings. 

* * *

By the time Tomoyo had finished her sewing, which probably took less than 10 minutes, Kero-chan had already demolished half of the lemon poppyseed cake on the table. 

“Leave at least one slice for our guest please Kero-chan!” she said as she entered the lounge.

“I’m notph mmakin’ any promitheth” Kero replied through another mouthful of cake, and the girls laughed again. 

Then they all exchanged a glance and Tomoyo asked, “Well, ready?”

Sakura nodded, and got up, grabbing the serving plate of cake before following Tomoyo over to the closet door.

Tomoyo knocked, suddenly feeling nervous, hoping he hadn’t tried to pull another escape stunt.

“Excuse me Kurogane-san? My friend I mentioned before is here, is it ok if we come in?”

“Enter,” she heard in his deep voice through the door.

Tomoyo and Sakura made it into the closet ok, but as soon as Kurogane saw Kero, the room burst into a flurry of activity.

“Oh no you don’t!” Kurogane said, before leaping to his feet, and Tomoyo didn’t miss him instinctively reaching to his hip for…  _ what? A gun? A sword? _

Kero-chan dropped his drunk-on-cake act and transformed into his true form, Keroberos, immediately. His wings almost crowded Sakura and Tomoyo out of the room, and he let out a deep growl. 

Kurogane put his hands up, in a show of surrender, though his eyes still flashed dangerously.

Tomoyo managed to get her brain working, and put herself in between them with her arms outstretched, one palm facing Kurogane, the other Kero-chan. In her most assertive voice she boomed, “What is going on here?! Kero-chan stand down!”

In his deeper transformed voice Kero replied, “But he started it!”

Kurogane blinked, then looked at Tomoyo and asked, “You call this, thing, ‘Kero-chan?”

“That’s Keroberos to you, man!” the guardian almost spat back.


	5. A Princess and her Ninja

Tomoyo spoke as the voice of reason, as Sakura moved to further put her body between her transformed guardian and Kurogane.

“Please calm down both of you. I’m sure this is just a misunderstanding. Kero-chan you saw Kurogane-san last night and you didn’t recognize him then, so what changed?”

Despite his bigger size and deeper voice, Kero’s whiny Kansai accent came through, “Nothin’ but that guy was reachin’ for a weapon, I saw it!”

Kurogane shifted his weight slightly, in guilt perhaps.

“I don’t want to escalate any violence but it’s true, I saw it too Tomoyo-chan,” Sakura contributed, then she met Kurogane’s harsh gaze, blushed a little bit and added, “But I don’t see a weapon anywhere so maybe you’re right!” 

“No I saw it too,” Tomoyo admitted, “So that means… Kurogane-san, you are the one who owes us a bit of an explanation. Please remember this is the girl who exhausted herself last night trying to help you with her magic, and my most beloved friend before you answer.”

He glared at her, but Tomoyo firmly stood her ground, wrinkling her brows at him. 

“TCH, if I had known this much trouble would come from it I would have just kept still,” he scratched his head and rolled his eyes before continuing, “The Witch had a fluffy meat bun thing kinda like what  _ that,”  _ gesturing to Kero, “thing looks like. I watched it swallow someone whole to send them to another dimension, I thought maybe the Witch sent it here to get me. I may be depending on you regaining my strength right now, but believe me I don’t turn tail and run away from my problems like a coward. I wasn’t going to let her send me somewhere else, trust me, I won’t even be staying here much longer.” 

“I see… well I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you speak in one go Kurogane-san, so I’ll take that as a positive. Otherwise this manly posturing isn’t doing anything for anyone here, Kero-chan you too, so perhaps if you both feel mature enough, we can all sit down and talk this out.”

“Hey I stood down as soon as he transformed into… whatever he is, and I could see he wasn’t the meat bun!”

A tick formed at Kero’s temple, “Meat bun? Are you sayin’ I look like a meat bun!? Take a look at yourself there scowly! You’re not winning any beauty contests!”

Thankfully Kurogane seemed to have enough of a hold on himself because he didn’t respond beyond folding his arms and a disgruntled and indignant, “Tch,” before he sat back down on the little cot. 

Tomoyo smiled, pleased, “Thank you Kurogane-san, but why don’t you come out to my room? There’s a couch and chairs with room for all of us. We can eat and talk. Are you feeling well enough for that?” 

His sharp eyes darted to the windows, then the door, then back to Tomoyo before he asked, “Is that safe?”

“Well…” Tomoyo paused, putting her finger to her chin, “If by safe you mean from prying eyes then yes, Sakura here can use the Shield Card to give us privacy even from magical means of eavesdropping. Would that be alright?” Sakura nodded which Tomoyo returned before she continued, “But if you mean safe from whatever enemy is pursuing you, I have no way of knowing. Yuko-san seems to think so, or else she wouldn’t have sent you here.”

Tomoyo made her way closer to Kurogane and gently set her hand on his shoulder, he was still seated, and they were much closer to eye level now. Tomoyo’s violet eyes penetrated crimson and her heart skipped a beat in a spark of recognition. The closest she could describe was the first time she met Sakura, almost like the Fates, or, and she wasn’t sure where this thought came from,  _ maybe it’s the Tomoyo in the traditional clothes, _ was sending her a little pinprick to let her know,  _ pay attention this person is going to change your life forever.  _ She was almost certain Kurogane felt it too, and she squeezed his shoulder without meaning to. It was strong and sinewy, funny, in this pose Tomoyo almost felt like Kurogane was a knight kneeling before her.

“Perhaps it’s time you tell me more of the story Kurogane-san... Just so we may be more informed as to how we can help.”

_ Trust me, I want to help you _ .

Kurogane broke eye contact when the sound of Sakura taking a hesitant step forward broke through the potent energy of the moment. 

Indeed when she spoke, Sakura’s voice was quiet and almost reverent like she didn’t want to intrude, “Kurogane-san, you know about magic right? But you’re like Tomoyo-chan, I don’t sense any magic about you or around you. Maybe if you tell us about how you knew about magic and the Witch-san we can start from there?” 

Before she could tamp it down, Tomoyo’s heart clenched,  _ There goes Sakura being too perfect and adorable again. _ Her eyes must have softened when she turned to look at Sakura because when she met Kurogane’s eyes again he was just barely smirking. 

To Tomoyo he whispered, “Most beloved ‘friend’ huh?” 

Sakura just blinked, totally oblivious while the slightest blush tinged Tomoyo’s cheeks.

_ He’s teasing me! _

Tomoyo dropped her hand from his shoulder and brushed non existent dirt off of her skirts' flowing fabric, huffing slightly.

“Come on Kurogane-san, we saved cake for you, though maybe I shouldn’t have.” 

* * *

When the mismatched party was settled on Tomoyo’s couches and tea had been passed around and served to everyone a silence descended once again over the room. Kurogane looked almost comically large next to the two teenagers and Kero in his small form; Sakura went through the motions of calling forth the summoning staff and invoking the SHIELD card, which Kurogane watched intently as if cataloging the information for later, though with an obvious-to-Tomoyo attitude of feigned boredom. 

“It’s ok if you don’t want to reveal everything to us Kurogane-san,” Tomoyo began, “I just ask that you tell me if you think my family or household could be in danger from whatever it is you’re fleeing from.”

“First off, I’m not fleeing from anyone! I don’t run from anything!”

“We’re not doubting you Kurogane-san, and I have faced some danger before during my friendship with Sakura-chan, so I hope you don’t think of me as cowardly. I certainly don’t think of you that way. I just have always imagined true strength and courage are best used in service of protecting who and what you love. That’s what Sakura-chan does and that’s why she will always the perfect and cutest heroine…”

Tomoyo shifted her attention to Sakura and clutched at her hands, earning a sweat drop from Sakura and Kero. 

“Tomoyo-chan, I think we’re getting off topic… Kurogane-san would you also mind answering the questions I asked earlier? I admit I am very curious,” Sakura interrupted before Tomoyo was lost further into her reverie. 

All of the heartfelt earnestness in the room seemed to be giving Kurogane some kind of nervous allergic reaction, his chest was red with splotches, and he shifted in his seat. 

Finally he spoke, “My mom was a Shrine Maiden growing up, and sometimes had prophetic dreams even as an adult… so I knew about certain things from her before she died. Then, later,” and Tomoyo remembered him calling out to his mother in his fever dreams last night, “The people who took me in who became my employers got in with the right crowd to contact Yuko. A wish was made and somehow I got caught up in it. I realized they weren’t good people after all and killed some of them before they could kill me,” Sakura gasped, but Kurogane ignored it and was actually grinning, “Really screwed up their operation too, so now I guess I’m a bit of a wanted man.”

It didn’t take Tomoyo’s powerful sense of observation to see that there was a lot more to the story, but she also felt somewhat sick at Kurogane’s seemingly genuine glee at causing such mayhem and, even death?  _ Yuko really expects me, a seventeen year old girl to provide sanctuary to a murderer? And worst of all, I was wrong about him… but I still can’t help feeling like he’s so much more than that. _

Kurogane shrugged to himself and continued, “I went to Yuko because I figured she’d owe me for starting all this mess by granting my old boss’ wish in the first place, but I found out quick that’s not the way ‘inevitability’ works.”

Tomoyo murmured, “ ‘Nothing is coincidence, everything is inevitability,’ I remember she said that to me too.” 

“That’s what Mizuki-sensei and Clow Reed used to say too!” Sakura exclaimed!

Kurogane’s interest piqued at the name Clow Reed, but Kero interrupted any moment that might have been building, as he was apt to do, “SO Tomoyo are you really ok with a man like this staying in your house? What are you going to tell your Mom?”

Not for the first time that day Tomoyo fought the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“I’m not as concerned with that right now Kero-chan,” and she turned her focus back to the man grabbing the knees of his pants looking for all the world like he was reading to jump out the window again. “So if you’re not running away, if you’re not hiding, what did you wish for from the witch?” 

“Not a hiding place,” he growled through gritted teeth, “A place to bide my time while I recover my strength to take those bastards down completely,” and the manic grin was back, “Fei Wong Reed deserves a fate worse than I can deliver, but I’ll do my best.” 

“Reed? Like Clow Reed? Could they be connected?” Kero asked no one in particular.

Tomoyo’s eyes slid over to Sakura, looking for some support with how to handle a live wire like Kurogane. Tomoyo was brilliant of course but she was only a teenager, and felt a bit out of her depth. Surprisingly, Sakura looked not shocked or scared, but very thoughtful, though still a little troubled. 

“Kurogane-san,” Sakura hesitated, “Why didn’t you just wish for this Reed person to well… be killed?”

“Sakura!” Kero exclaimed, scandalized. 

The handsome but dangerous grin remained on Kurogane’s face, “No it’s a good question girlie. It’s the Witch’s balance that made me say no. The price is a life for a life. I’m not going to give up my future just for the sake of destroying that man’s. My Mother sacrificed her life for mine. I won’t waste that on that scum. People who are so ready to just throw their lives away, I can’t stand them.”

Kurogane shifted in his seat and broke eye contact and Tomoyo could see that perhaps he had revealed more than he originally intended. 

_ Ahhh the power of Sakura’s green eyes strikes again, she’s the one who got Li-kun to turn into a big softy after all. _

“Well, I can’t say that makes me happy to hear Kurogane-san, but I am glad that you at least value your own life.” 

“SO,” Once again Kero interrupted hovering closer to Kurogane, “Black-kun, what did the witch set you up with for strength huh? A flaming sword? A magical dagger? Poison darts? Enchanted armor?”

Kurogane swiped to try to grab Kero out of the air, but Kero dodged it and stuck his tongue out. 

Kurogane crossed his arms and his brow furrowed even deeper, then he said almost too quiet for Tomoyo to catch, “She didn’t…”

“Ehhhhh? You’re planning on going into a life or death battle and you don’t have any weapons?”

“I never said I don’t have  _ any  _ weapons, just said that the Witch didn’t give me any,” when Tomoyo glanced at him slightly nervously he added, “I didn’t bring them here, they are stashed in a safe place.” 

But Tomoyo interrupted her own worries with a sudden thought, “Fei Wong… where have I heard that name before?” she asked aloud. Standing abruptly and walking over to her desk she shuffled through a few papers that she kept neatly filed there. Since her seventeenth birthday a few months ago her mother had begun to start grooming her for a position within the company, and so Tomoyo had a few copies of some paperwork on her desk. 

Sakura and Kero followed her over to the desk while Kurogane turned casually in his seat to glance over his shoulder at them, looking bored as ever but his reddish eyes shining shrewdly. 

“What is it Tomoyo-chan?” Sakura asked, but Tomoyo waited to answer until she found the file she was looking for.

“I knew it. Reed Holdings Inc. Here it is,” Tomoyo held out the file to Sakura for her to read while Kero looked over her shoulder. 

“A few months ago this business, Reed Holdings, made an offer to basically buy out my Mother’s company. Daidouji Toy Co is a publicly held company, but Reed Holdings offered to purchase a majority of the shares still owned by our family and the rest of the board of directors. I remember because my Mother was so upset that the board was actually considering selling the company that she had worked so hard for. The offer was delivered by the Reed Holding’s attorney, Kyle Rondart, but you can see on the paperwork right there, that it was made on behalf of the CEO… Fei Wong Reed.” 

Tomoyo gestured to one of the large paragraphs of text on the page Sakura was reading, where the name was listed, clear as day. She noticed Kurogane’s eyebrow twitch as he crossed his arms menacingly, but he didn’t express any opinion either way.

“So what happened?” Kero asked in his stead.

“Well my Mother was able to dissuade the board from selling their shares and the offer was ultimately rejected. I honestly haven’t thought of it since. I didn’t make the connection to Clow, Reed is not an uncommon name for westerners and it’s not unheard of for this kind of thing to happen in the business world. Apparently my Mother looked into Reed Holdings and they largely deal in buying and selling other profitable businesses… but she felt that there was something fishy about them.”

“Your Mother has good instincts. Reed Holdings is just a front. Fei Wong works mostly on the black market selling weapons, technology, drugs, human beings, anything that will net him a profit. Who knows what his ultimate goal is though, he always sends that rat Rondart to do his dirty work for him,” Kurogane finally seemed willing to share a little bit more. 

“And you worked for this man?” Tomoyo asked, her tone belied a little of the inherent judgement in her question, but her eyes were just sad. 

_ What must have happened to this man to make him sink so low as to involve himself with Reed? _

Kurogane met her eyes without fear and nodded, seemingly he had come to terms with his pact with the devil long ago. 

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand stifling a gasp, “Selling human beings? Like slaves? He can’t be connected to Clow-san!” 

Tomoyo caught on a little quicker than her friend, but she didn’t feel like giving voice to her disgusting suspicions. Kurogane seemed reluctant to explain in front of two adolescent girls as well. 

Tomoyo changed the subject slightly, hoping not to upset Sakura any more than she had been already, “So what would a man like this want with a harmless toy company like our family’s?” 

At this Kurogane just shrugged unhelpfully, but Kero scoffed, like he was surprised at all of their stupidity. 

“Tomoyo, your Mother has always been on the leading edge of technology. That’s why her products are always so cool! She must have been on the edge of something Reed wants!” 

“I honestly couldn’t imagine what it could be… I admit I’m not aware of everything that goes on with the company, but I’d like to think I know most of the important things at this point. I’m set to begin working there in a few years,” Tomoyo held her chin in her hands, thinking deeply. 

“I was just a bodyguard and could never get too close, but I overheard a lot of conversations and I know Fei Wong himself had several pet projects involving some crazy stuff, time travel, maybe even cloning, and magic of course. Who knows what he was really up to. I remember the higher ups I worked for thought it was all a crock of shit-” 

Kurogane’s eyes shifted to Tomoyo, and rather adorably, his cheeks flushed slightly, “Ah sorry, they thought it was not uhh, profitable or viable. But they made an obscene amount of money with Reed otherwise, so it was always just complaints. They never did anything.” 

“Until you killed them,” Kero accused, narrowing his already beady eyes, further. 

Kurogane’s grin turned sharp again, “Yeah, exactly right meat bun.” 


	6. An Unexpected Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!

_A bodyguard. That makes sense, why he’s so fit and why he wouldn’t necessarily feel squeamish about killing and violence._ _Still doesn’t make me happy to hear._

A furrow formed on Tomoyo’s brow and she thought about Kurogane and Reed and her Mother’s company. It was too overwhelming, she needed time to sit and scheme and plan. Being prepared for anything and everything was Tomoyo’s motto, she needed more information before anything could be done. There were too many variables. A part of her mind was appalled at how easily she had gotten over the idea of harboring a man like Kurogane in her home, but nothing would shake that strange feeling she had about him. Earlier it had been like all of her senses were screaming out to her,  _ this is the beginning of something _ . Yes, this man was definitely meant to come into her life, the Witch just helped things along. 

Suddenly Sakura’s cellphone rang, startling all of them to different degrees. 

“Sorry,” she muttered and dug into her small backpack (one Tomoyo had designed for her of course), to check the caller ID, “It’s Yukito-san!”

“Good! Tell that snowbunny to get his butt over here! We need to get Yue in on this as well. Not that I am not strong or smart enough by myself, but he’s slacking off as a guardian. Bloody school trip!” 

Sakura completely disregarded Kero’s ranting, as used to it as she was, Tomoyo merely giggled softly behind her hand. 

“Hello? - Yes hello Yukito-san, it’s good to hear from you. Are you home safe?”

Tomoyo turned away from Sakura and Kero, who were both huddling around the phone, back toward Kurogane, only to find that he was already staring at her. A lesser person might have flinched away from a stare so intense, but Tomoyo felt she could understand it. She had a feeling that perhaps that strange intuition from before had gone both ways. 

“Pardon me for asking this now,” she said, angling her body further away from the other two and lowering her voice slightly, “But have we met before? I swear I felt the strangest sense of deja vu a bit earlier…”

Deja vu was not a good way to describe the feeling, but Tomoyo was no magician or sorcerer, she did not know the right words for what she had felt before.

Kurogane’s eyes softened infinitesimally, but Tomoyo noticed.

“Not deja vu. Hitsuzen. Inevitability. Never really believed in any of the witch’s crap until I saw that person disappear into another world. But still had my doubts about her whole thing. Destiny? Inevitability? Yeah right. But then you put my hand on my shoulder and... I’m glad the witch sent me here Princess. Even if it causes you trouble, I got you involved, I’ll protect you, I promise.”

Tomoyo’s eyes sparkled with emotion, and unshed tears, “Princess?” she managed to ask. 

Now it was Kurogane’s turn to widen his eyes before he sank back into gruffness, “I honestly don’t know why I said that. Just seemed right.” 

“No, I wasn’t complaining-”

Tomoyo was cut off by Sakura walking over, prompting Tomoyo to discreetly wipe her eyes and Kurogane to shift his weight and cross his arms, after that bizarre outpouring of emotion.

“Tomoyo, Is it ok if Yuki-san comes over here? Usually we would go to his place but he brought a friend home to visit after the trip and doesn’t want this person to get caught up in all this or know about Yue.” 

“Yes of course! I would be delighted to receive him.” 

“Ok! Then would it also be ok to invite Nii-chan over after he gets off from work. I know they haven’t had the chance to see each other yet since Yukito-san only just got back.” 

“How could I stand in the way of young love?” Tomoyo and Sakura grinned at each other, eager to see the stony faced Touya lose it over his boyfriend. 

“Hang on, who the hell are these people?” Kurogane shouted.

“Don’t be rude Kurogane-san. Tsukishiro-san is the human form of Sakura’s second magical guardian and would be an invaluable resource in this situation. And Sakura’s brother is his boyfriend so I think it would be nice to have him over.”

The two locked eyes stubbornly, Tomoyo smiling pleasantly, completely confident she would get her way. Sakura’s eyes widened and Kero’s jaw dropped in disbelief that Tomoyo felt confident enough to rebuke someone who had confessed to killing multiple people not 10 minutes ago. 

“Fine,” Kurogane sighed, predictably caving to his newfound, ‘Princess.’ 

Sakura filled in Yukito on their decision and then texted Touya as well. After shuffling Kurogane back into her closet, Tomoyo summoned the maids and let them know they would be expecting more guests soon. She also took the opportunity to give him the clothes she had made.

“I only was able to make a visual estimate of your measurements when you were sitting down in the cot earlier, but I think these will fit. I'm a fairly skilled tailor so I can make any adjustments, or if you have any requests, I can make more clothes for you eventually. You must be eager to get out of clothes that are do dirty.”

Kurogane looked down at his current outfit, fingering the hem of his shirt, and Tomoyo looked more closely at some of the stains covering it.  _ Oh my, is that… blood?  _ He hadn’t had any external injuries when they’d given him a cursory examination before, a few bruises but no open wounds. Tomoyo allowed herself to feel a bit disturbed again.

“Don’t worry Princess. This is  _ my  _ blood, and dirt and grime. I’ve been on the run roughing it for a while now, searching for that Witch, of course she didn’t show up until I got cornered when I was sick and almost died. I’ll burn these clothes, destroy the evidence, just to be on the safe side. Wouldn’t want to make you my accomplice any more than you already are.”

Tomoyo strained to stay smiling, his words did not actually do much to comfort her. They actually worried her more,  _ almost died? _ Kurogane seemed to realize this and cast around for something else to say,

“These clothes… thank you. They look very, uh, comfortable. And black. My favorite color, how’d you know?”

A more genuine smile came easily to Tomoyo’s face now, “A good guess I suppose. Please get changed and remain here, I’ll come fetch you when it’s safe to come out.” 

* * *

“Mother will be sorry she doesn’t get to see Touya-san, though she doesn’t dote on him as much as she does you, Sakura. Probably because you take after your mother,” Tomoyo made conversation while they were waiting. 

Then muffled voices and footsteps could be heard in the hallway, two male voices and one of the maids.

“Aww, I guess we weren’t able to surprise Nii-chan after all, they must have met up on the way over,” Sakura said as she got up to open the door, while Kero hid himself in Sakura’s backpack from the maid. 

But to everyone else’s surprise it was not Touya who walked through the door with Yukito, but a foreign looking blond man with very blue eyes. He was about Yukito’s height, perhaps a bit taller and lankier, and sported a jovial grin as he met the eye of everyone in the room. 

“Ah, everyone, this is my friend Flourite Fai-san!” Yukito introduced the man, manners impeccable as always. 

“You can all just call me Fai. Flourite is so hard to say,” the man, Fai, added in perfect Japanese. 

Tomoyo, who was on Yukito’s level of picking up subtle cues and always being able to roll with the punches quickly recovered after the initial shock of receiving an unexpected guest. She felt exceptionally lucky that she’d had the foresight to tell Kurogane to remain hidden. 

“Ah, Fai-san, My name is Daidouji Tomoyo, you can just call me Tomoyo, and this is Sakura-chan, who I’m sure you’ve heard about.”

“Tomoyo-chan, thank you so much for having me and I apologize for my intrusion."

“Yes, I apologize as well Tomoyo-chan. It didn’t feel right leaving Fai-san in my grandparent’s big house alone when we just arrived…” Yukito made eye contact with Tomoyo and grimaced slightly, mouthing 'I'm sorry,' once more, while Fai was shaking Sakura's hand.

“Not at all! I’m happy to have you both,” searching her mind for an excuse to get Fai out of the room that didn’t sound too suspicious, she came up with, “Fai-san, I wonder if you would like a tour of the gardens while these two get reacquainted. I believe there is some sort of surprise in order for Touya-san that needs planning as well, but we are not needed for that…”

A curious shadow seemed to pass over Fai’s face for a moment, but then his smile turned teasing and a tad roguish.

“My my Yukito-san, are all of your friends such charming pretty young women? Perhaps I should consider transferring here permanently,” then bowing and kissing the back of Tomoyo’s hand he continued, “It would be my honor Princess.”

Tomoyo struggled to keep her eyes from showing her surprise. Though she did not get the same feeling she did earlier when she had touched Kurogane, this was the second time today someone had referred to her by that nickname. After meeting Yuko, Tomoyo was hesitant to write it off as mere coincidence. 


End file.
